


One Cold Snake

by Enby_Queen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, i love these two, roman - Freeform, so dramatic, soft, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queen/pseuds/Enby_Queen
Summary: Deceit is COLD and needs Warmth
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	One Cold Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write roceit,,,

It had been cold in the mindscape, is that even possible? Maybe it was cold in reality, and that translated to being cold in the mindscape? Deceit did not know, nor did he really care. All the poor man knew was that it was fucking cold. Mind-numbingly cold, so cold he couldn’t even think of a witty remark or snide comment directed to whoever just wanted into the living room. He knew he was in the light side's living room, but it was warmer here. There were far more blankets, and more light to bask in. The dark side of the mindscape was, you guessed it, dark. Meaning it was cold almost all of the time, and Deceit did not do well in the cold, not by a long shot. He was not fully cold-blooded, but he did share several reptilian traits, and thus his body was not necessarily warm blooded either.

So, despite the presence quite obviously staring at him, Deceit stayed right where he was; bundled up in blankets yet still visibly shivering on the couch. His teeth chattered, and his small frame shook. To Roman, it wasn’t even too terribly cold, and Deceit wore more clothes than any of the sides, so he couldn’t understand why he was still shivering. Regardless, the poor man was suffering, and obviously needed some assistance, he looked like he was about to freeze to death for god's sake! So, slowly, carefully, he made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Deceit, making sure to make all of his movements visible. Deceit was not happy if he felt cornered or snuck up on, and thus Roman took extra care to make sure his scaled friend felt at ease. Patton may not like Deceit, and Virgil vocally scorned him, Logan also did not seem fond, but Roman quite enjoyed his company. While quieter than him, he was just as dramatic and had a flair for theater and acting; for what is acting but acceptable lying? Roman felt Deceit tense next to him, but he did not move or even look at Roman. Roman took this as a good sign that it was okay for Roman to sit there. 

“What, pray tell, are you doing, Roman?” Deceit said as calmly and as smoothly as he could, but it was hard to be intimidated when you could hear the chattering of his teeth. 

“Nothing, you just seem cold, and I was wondering if I could help? I could make you tea, perhaps! I also have several rather large and fluffy blankets, possibly a heated one as well!” Roman said in a rather kind and happy voice, and tried as he might, Deceit could not detect a single lie in his words. Roman was never good at lying anyways, and he often wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Deceit felt a cold spell hit him, and he shivered even more, pulling the blankets closer to his body as he shivered near violently. “I..I am fine, Roman, I do not need your p...pity.” The painful chills damn near brought tears to his eyes, and Roman damn near panicked. Without thinking, Roman gently wrapped his strong arms around Deceit and pulled him close to his chest, rubbing his shoulder gently. Little fact about Roman, the man was practically a walking space heater; he was always so warm to the touch, even in the coldest of conditions where it would typically be ice cold to anyone. 

Roman felt Deceit tense up under him, and he almost pulled away, that is until he felt a shaky pair of arms wrap around his torso. Roman tightened his hold, holding his companion so close, hoping this was helping, at least a little bit. “So…” Roman chuckled, a smile on his face and a light red dusting his cheeks, “do you want anything? Tea? More blankets?” He asked, wanting to make sure he helped as much as he possibly could. 

Deceit stayed quiet for a minute, burying his red face in Roman’s shoulder. “I...I don’t want you to stay here, Roman.” He murmured, already feeling warmth flooding his body. 

Knowing what he meant, Roman’s smile grew, and he placed a gentle kiss to the top of Deceit’s head. 

“Of course.”


End file.
